Someplace to call home Verse
by Blaquediamond Princess
Summary: A collection of ficlets that center around the life Sam and Dean have after abandoning the hunt. They settle down and start all over. Random moments in a non-chronological order. OFC, established relationship wincest , Schmoop. Rating may go up with time
1. Someplace to call home

**_Someplace to call home

* * *

_**

Vague memories of the past night float down on him and he woke with a small smirk, his eyes blinking open to take in their sun-bathed room and the white sheets of their king-size bed. He looked over his shoulder to the bedside clock and couldn't stop his smile from widening.

Today was the day.

Sam was still knocked out next to him, his face crushed against his pillow as he slept on like the dead, mouth hanging open oh so gracefully. He chuckled at the sight and shifted so he could look at him more comfortably from his side.

Sam jerked awake at the movement, a reflex neither of them had quite shaken off yet, one of the many reminders of the life they both cast away nearly seven years prior. He blinked, momentarily confused before moaning softly and pushing himself up and glancing at the clock.

Dean ran his fingers through his brother's hair to soothe him back to peace as he fell back onto his pillow. "Hey, you awake yet?"

Sam groaned loudly and squeezed his eyes firmly shut. "Unless this is an invitation to have a seventh round, I am not. Dean, it's only 8," he whined.

"I know, but can you blame me for being a little nervous?" Dean sighed, sitting back against the pillows, eyes locked on the ceiling.

Sam followed him up the pile of pillows and sat up next to him, taking him in his arms. "You're nervous?"

"No, I'm freaking fantastic, we're only about to change our lives for ever with this! I'm as relaxed as can be!"

Sam sighed guiltily. "Alright, I'm sorry. But I thought we had this conversation already?"

Dean detached himself from him with a grunt. "Well, it still doesn't magically make everything ok."

"Hey," Sam said gently, reaching out to make Dean look at him. "I'm not saying it should, but you don't have to worry so much. People do this all the time, it'll work out, I promise. We've come too far to second-guess everything now."

"What if it don't?" Dean whispered back with a pout, What if I suck at it?"

Sam smiled at him. "Are you kidding me? No one is better suited for this than you, Dean. You know that, I'm sure."

Dean bit his lip and closed his eyes. "But what if she hates me?"

"Then she'll grow to love you," Sam whispered back, leaning in and kissing his brother on his lips. "Like I grew to love you." He kissed him again and smiled as Dean kissed back. "You'll be perfect."

Dean scrunched up his nose and rolled his eyes. "You're only saying that because you love me. Either that, or you've had a vision about this?" He asked hopefully.

Sam chuckled and kissed him again. "Sorry to disappoint, but you're right, I'm only saying this because I love you."

"Oh rats!" Dean exclaimed sarcastically, bouncing slightly as Sam moved out of the bed.

Sam laughed and stretched his god-like body on the way to the bathroom.

* * *

"Sam, come on! What the Hell are you doing up there?! The plane will land in 45 minutes!"

Dean was standing in the kitchen by the garage door, waiting for his brother to show up so they could get going to their appointment.

Sam finally appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a brown plush bear with big droopy eyes in his arms. "We almost forgot Woobie," He grinned dropping a kiss on Dean's forehead as he passed him.

Dean watched his brother go towards the car with the bear in his hands, a big goofy smile on his face. If his heart melted a little at the sight, he could not be held responsible, sucker punches didn't count.

* * *

The arrival's hall was packed with people and Dean was beginning to think that maybe this hadn't been such a good idea at all.

"Do I look okay?"

Sam wrapped his arms around his brother and pressed a kiss in the crook of his shoulder. "For the ten thousandth time; yes!" he whispered, holding him tighter, Woobie settled firmly against Dean's chest.

"You made sure to safe proof all the sockets, right?" he nervously whispered, his eyes fixed on the exit for the passengers. "Did you put that lock on the cabinet under the sink?"

"I did," Sam replied, nodding. "And I put away all the bloody machetes and hid all of the porn."

"Not funny, smartass!" Dean hissed as Sam laughed.

"There they are!" Sam whispered as the first arrivals walked into the hall. He let go of his brother as he launched forward, keeping a few steps behind him since he could look over most of the people standing there, waiting for loved ones.

After what felt like an eternity, Dean suddenly grabbed his arm with a gasp.

"Sam! There she is!"

Sam looked in the direction his brother was staring and felt a wide smile creep up his face.

One of the flight attendants was holding a little girl by the hand wearing the cutest little dress ever. One half of her long, dark brown and curly hair was done in two little pigtails on each side of her head and the rest fell to the small of her back on top of the white-blue floral dress. Her huge, pale blue eyes were taking in all that was happening and her lips were curled up in an excited smile that lit up the entire room.

Dean felt tears well up in his eyes as he took a few steps forward, the emotions restricting his throat from speaking as she stopped in front of him.

"Are you my new daddies?" she asked, those blue orbs holding such innocence that he couldn't have uttered a single word to save his life. Add to that that she had the cutest button nose ever. Just that one look she gave him sucker punched him again.

Sam kneeled in front of her and extended his free hand. "Hi, I'm Sam and this is Dean."

She placed her tiny hand in his huge one and gave it a shake. "I'm Julie, pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too, Julie," Sam replied with an endeared smile. He then produced the plush bear from behind his back. "Would you like to meet Woobie? He's waited a long time to see you."

"Pleased to meet you, Woobie, I'm Julie," she said, taking the bear by one of its paws and shaking it.

Sam looked up at Dean with a smile and wasn't surprised to see the tears that silently fell down his face. "It looks like Woobie likes you, Julie," he said, giving her the bear. "Would you like to have him as your friend?"

Dean watched how her eyes grew even wider as she exclaimed, "I can have him?" She looked at Sam and then up at him for confirmation and he couldn't help but laugh and nod. "He's all yours," he croaked and she threw herself against him in a hug.

"Thank you, daddy!"

Dean gasped at that and looked at Sam who now stood next to him again and kissed his temple. "You're already her father, Dean," he whispered. "And you'll always be, starting now."

Dean looked down at her again and smirked as he met her gorgeous smile. He picked her up and felt his heart melt completely at her infectious squeal and giggle, realizing that if he could hear that laugh everyday and melt a little more because of it each day, that perhaps it wasn't so bad.

He was a big softie after all.

Nothing wrong with that.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Comments and feedback are luv!_**

**_-BDP-_**


	2. Bound

**_

* * *

_**_**Okay, so this is another ficlet for my 'Someplace to call home'-verse. It takes place a few months after the eponymous ficlet of this verse. Be sure to brush your teeth after reading, because there's some dangerous shmooping ahead.**_

* * *

_**Bound**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Daaady!"

Sam shifted next to Dean, blinking eyes heavy with sleep. "Dean," he mumbled, shaking his brother.

Dean groaned and moved. "What time is it?" he whispered, wincing when Sam clicked on his bedside lamp.

"A little after three."

Dean jumped out of their bed, putting on a shirt and Sam's sweats. He quickly padded over to the hall where he turned on the light and then turned left towards the room diagonally across from theirs. He heard some coughing and then a soft whimper from behind the door.

"Daaady!" Julie was calling out again in this pitiful and whiny tone.

Dean opened the door, feeling a little worried now. "Hey, princess, what's wrong?" he whispered, finding her sitting up under her purple and blue sheets and covers, obviously shivering under the small lamp above her bed. Dean was by her side in an instant, placing a hand on her moist forehead.

"I don't feel so good…" she whispered in a small voice, her eyes closed.

"You don't look so good either, sweetheart," he said, hiding the concern in his voice. "Does your head hurt?"

She nodded, "And my tummy too."

Sam walked into her room then. "Hey, is she alright?"

Dean stood and walked passed him. "She probably has a fever, I'm going to go get the thermometer."

Sam nodded and kneeled down beside her. "Hey Jules, it's going to be alright, ok?"

She pulled Woobie closer to her and nodded before breaking out in a violent cough that had her entire little body shaking and gasping afterwards. "Daaad…"

Sam petted her hair softly and stayed close. "It's alright, it's gonna be ok."

"I'm cold," she whispered, sniffling.

Sam clearly felt that she was burning up. "Do you want another blanket?"

She nodded and watched him remove the stuffed animals from her window seat to retrieve the dark pink fleece blanket they usually kept there. He came back with it and placed it over the sheets and the covers, wrapping her in his arms as he sat down and kissed her forehead. "Better?"

"Thank you," she said, managing a weak smile before breaking out in some more coughing.

Dean returned with an ear thermometer and Children's Advil. "Good thing I picked this up last time we did the groceries."

Sam gave her an encouraging smile. "Come here," he said, picking her up from beneath the covers and settling her on his lap. He grabbed the fleece blanket from behind him and covered her again in it. She curled up against him, instinctively seeking his warmth as her small body shivered in his arms. She moaned in discomfort when Dean reached out to her with the thermometer to place the plastic tip into her ear.

"This won't hurt, Jules. I'm just going to take your temperature," Dean whispered apologetically. "It'll be done in a second."

He placed the device in her ear and pressed the needed button.

Sam held her to him, soothingly running his fingers through her hair. It was something that always seemed to work; she was beginning to fall asleep again. "How much?" he whispered.

"Just a little under a 103," Dean replied, cupping his hand against her face. "This looks like the flu…"

Sam sighed and looked down at their ill daughter. "I can take her to the doctor in the morning."

"What about your class?"

Sam shrugged, "I can send out a mail to my students, I'm sure they won't mind."

Dean nodded and then nudged Julie awake gently, opening the bottle of Advil. "Jules, sweetie? I need you to take this, okay?"

She whined and blinked at him with bleary eyes, "I'm sleepy…"

"I know you are, baby, but this will help to make the pain go away," Sam said. "Then you can come and sleep with us, ok?"

"Okay," She mumbled before sitting up slightly and taking the medicine Dean poured out for her.

"That's my girl," Dean smiled as she swallowed the liquid. Julie snuggled back against Sam's chest and was almost immediately asleep again.

Dean clicked off the overhead bed lamp. "You got her?"

"Yeah," Sam stood and walked back out of the room with Julie in his arms.

* * *

Her breathing had eased out during the night and she was sleeping more soundly than she had in the past few hours.

Sam watched Dean get dressed from where he still lay in bed next to Julie.

"Give her a kiss from me when she wakes up, ok?" Dean picked up his hold all to swing it over one shoulder as he bent over and kissed Sam on his lips.

Sam nodded. "Be safe," he whispered, not hiding the worry in his voice and eyes.

"It's just a routine exercise," Dean reassured him with a smile. "I've done plenty of those before. I know the ropes."

"I know you do. Just--"

Dean sat down next to his family on the bed and played his fingers through their daughter's thick locks. "Don't worry about me; take care of her," he said, locking eyes with his brother. "I'll come back, I always do. Firemen need to keep their skills sharp and that's just reality, Sammy."

Sighing in reluctant defeat, knowing that they'd had this conversation over and over since Dean first joined the fire department when they moved here over five years ago, Sam just placed his palm against his face in silent admiration and unmasked fear. Dean loved being a firefighter, Sam recalled it being one of his dreams growing up, but that didn't mean he had to like it, no matter how noble the profession. He'd worry sick whenever an emergency arose and Dean was sent to the scene to battle the flames.

Dean pressed a lingering kiss in the palm of Sam's hand and then moved in to kiss his lips again.

"We love you," Sam whispered, eyes closed.

"Me too," Dean replied, planting a last kiss on Sam's lips before standing and walking out of the room.

Sam looked down at the clock standing on Dean's bedside table, reading 6.17 am. He decided to try and sleep for another hour before he'd let his day begin.

As he stared at Julie's sleeping form, he vowed to himself that no matter what, this little girl would always be his number one priority. And if he made her number one, it was obvious that Dean would make her number one, too.

And if so, then knowing Dean that would mean that there'd be nothing, not between the heavens or the earth that could keep him from coming back to her and back to his most precious belonging in the world.

His family.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Reviews are luv!_**

**_-BDP-_**


	3. Ground to build on

_**This piece is set five years before the boys get Julie… They've been together for two years now and Dean has just finished his training at the local fire department. Unbeta-ed**_

_**

* * *

Ground to build on

* * *

**_

It'd been raining buckets for the past hours.

The ticking clock in the kitchen was the only sound to break the cacophony of the heavy raindrops drumming onto the roof.

The TV was off. He'd closed all of the curtains and kept all of the lights off, even as dusk settled in further and the ocean waves crashed onto the shore in the distance.

The roasted beef was slowly cooling in the oven and the ice cream cake was still partly frozen at the bottom of the fridge because he hadn't taken it out yet.

Sam was staring at the glass surface of their cocktail table, not seeing past the reflection of the quiet hearth right across from him. The house, like the hearth, was silent and felt cold, as if there hadn't been a joyful event being celebrated just two hours before.

It was Dean's 33rd birthday today.

He took a breath, willing the anxiety to stop gnawing away at his stomach and for the threatening tears to stay clear. His hands were shaking where he left them to rest on his knees, his heart pumping blood so fast through his system that he felt nauseous from sitting alone.

His head rose up every time he heard a car passing in front of their house, silently praying for the sound to bring his brother home safe and unharmed. This waiting around with nothing but his fear as company was driving him crazy, but he was too much of a coward to turn on the news to check on the state of the one mile car-pile up down the 101near Roads End. Of all the things to be called out on for a first rescue mission, highway accidents were the less dangerous ones, but at the same time also the most testing ones. You had to be able to be prepared for absolutely anything, from hysterical victims to some of the worst physical traumas imaginable to the danger of exploding car wrecks. That last made Sam shiver whenever he thought about it, so he tried very hard not to.

When the familiar purring of the Impala came up from the driveway to announce the return of his brother twelve hours after he left, Sam stirred awake from his position on the couch, gasping softly when the lights were clicked on.

The hold all hit the floor once Dean took him in his arms, breathing ragged as he whispered his name against his skin, searching for some grounding now that he'd finally gotten home. His hands were trembling as they went through his hair, pulling him closer still, needing to feel reassured.

Sam didn't need to ask how bad it had been. Dean was talking without saying anything and his body language had always been way more expressive and genuine than his words. He held him close, closing his eyes and thanking whomever watching over them for Dean's safe return.

"I saved a little girl today, Sammy," his voice was silent, but he could hear the edge of pain in it. He waited patiently for him to collect what was left of his mind after the horrors he must've seen.

"She was the only survivor of a family of six."

Sam sighed in sympathy and moved away slightly to look at him. "Dean…"

"She was barely alive when I pulled her out of that crushed car. The blood was everywhere…"

Sometimes Sam believed that with all the horrors they'd seen during their years as hunters, they were practically immune from the everyday horrors of life. It was moments like these that made him realize that they weren't and perhaps felt grateful for it to some extent.

"Dean," Sam whispered, taking his face in his hands and staring into his eyes intently. "That little girl is alive because of you. You saved her."

One tear was rolling down Dean's left cheek; his lips were trembling as he shook his head. "I know this is what I wanted, Sammy, and I know I shouldn't be complaining, but what I saw out there today…" He shivered and Sam could see the ghost of their lives past reflected in his wide, teary eyes. "It was carnage, Sammy. I never thought I'd see something like this again…"

Sam took him in his arms again and held on tight, running his fingers through his hair soothingly. He knew that no matter how much training Dean had gone through as a trainee, he'd always have something the other recruits didn't have, would, hopefully, never have: A trauma left by their dealings with the supernatural. "You're safe here now, you're home." Sam pressed his lips against his forehead, closing his eyes and praying for his brother to hear him. More than ever he wanted him to realize that they were each other's world now. "You're back home, Dean."

He'd been afraid for this, he'd known that being a firefighter would open up some wounds that never really healed. The fires alone would bring up enough memories and Sam was just scared shitless that they would cost Dean's life one day. And he just couldn't—he wouldn't be able to—

"Sammy."

"Yeah?"

"Is that pot roast in the oven ready yet?"

Despite himself, Sam had to laugh. He'd completely forgotten that they still hadn't celebrated Dean's birthday yet. "It must be cold by now…"

Dean smiled against his shoulder, burying his nose in his hair and breathing in his clean, musky scent. The scent of home. "I'll help you with it."

Sam closed his eyes, "Just wait… I just want to hold you, like this a little while longer. Please, Dean?"

Sam's heart was beating hard against his chest and Dean couldn't deny that the comfort he found in his embrace was all he craved for at the moment, he just didn't want for Sam to think that he'd get clingy every time he'd get back from a job. Being a firefighter was all he'd ever wanted to be when he was younger.

Sure, he'd gotten a little spooked at the scene, but he knew himself well enough to know he'd be able to handle it in the future as long as he'd have Sam to come home to. There'd be nothing holding him from coming back to him, ever.

"I love you."

Dean never said it often, but when he said it, it was with his entire body and soul. Sam could count on one hand the number of times he'd said it over the past two years of their relationship and each time was a vivid and emotional memory engraved in his heart.

Later, when Dean slid in him, whispering his name with each soft thrust, Sam couldn't but look at him and see the shining being his brother really was. The pure hearted soul and caring person that loved him more than anything in this world. It was only normal he'd chosen such a noble profession as firefighting. Saving people was in his blood and the sooner Sam admitted to that, the better it'd be for the both of them. He knew that, but that didn't make him less selfish about the entire thing.

He'd been bathing in his brother's light for years now and he just wasn't ready to share him with the world.

"Happy birthday, Dean."

Not just yet.

_**(Cookies for those of you who can figure out where this verse is taking place. Hint: It's a west-coast seaside town and it isn't situated in Cali)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_-BDP-  
_**


	4. Give into me

_**We keep going back in time for now, guys. The timeline is approximately five months before the prior installment. I just wanted to try my hand at graphic wincest, so the second half of this piece is pure smut. . Hope I did well.**_

_**

* * *

Give into me

* * *

**_

It'd been a hot night and they'd been sleeping with their window open. The nocturnal sounds of the woods surrounding their house lulled Dean to sleep in a mum of time.

He'd been working so hard for the admission test of the fire brigade. It was his brother's biggest wish the incorporate the North Lincoln Fire& Rescue District 1, even if it sent a cold shiver down Sam's spine whenever he thought about it.

Between his position as professor at the local community college and Dean's full-time training, they barely saw each other. It was funny how their lives had become even more hectic now that they'd decided to settle down and live normal lives.

To Sam's surprise, it'd been Dean who'd been adamant about having at least breakfast and dinner together whenever they could. Sam had grinned at that and joked about how Dean seemed to settle quite well in the life he supposedly never had wanted to live. Dean had smirked back and told him that their lives still weren't close to being normal since the nature of their relationship excluded them from that. So, in Dean's screwed up logic, he never contradicted himself.

When the Archangel Raphael had offered them the chance to change their destinies after they'd managed to avert the Apocalypse, both brothers hadn't even had to think twice about what they wanted.

To have a place of their own in a small, seaside town, to have the lives they'd always wanted and most importantly: each other. Freely and without prejudice. Raphael had bestowed his grace upon them with the simple words: "Let this new life heal you from the scars of the last."

No one in Lincoln knew they were related. To their neighbors, the lovely elderly lady at the grocery store, their colleagues at work and students, they were just Sam and Dean Winchester, married since two years and very much in love. They'd quickly become respected and loved figures in this new community. And in all their eyes, they were normal.

It was all Sam ever wanted.

An arm snaked around his waist and he was pulled away from his moon staring and back into his brother's arms.

"I can hear you thinking from a mile away," Dean croaked, eyes still closed.

They were sleeping without the covers because of the heat, so Sam intertwined their limbs together, snuggling up against his chest. "Sorry. At what time do you need to be at the station?"

"I need to be at 1400 at six," he murmured, half asleep.

Sam thought for a second, remembering the names of the 6 stations Lincoln had and the explanations Dean gave that went with each one of them. "Station 1400 on NorthWest Highway?"

Dean smirked, knowing Sam found the organization of Lincoln North Fire Department quite confusing. "Good guess, Sammy."

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. "But I thought the training division was at the station on South?"

Dean opened his eyes and yawned. "It is, but EMS training is every first Monday of the month at station 1400. And tomorrow it's the first Monday of August, Sam."

Sam detached himself from his brother and sat up against the pillows, looking down at his brother with an amused smirk. "Yeah, I know that, Dean. I also know that EMS training is every first Monday of the month from 6 _P.M_ to 7."

There was a silence then. One in which Dean stared stupidly at the left leg of Sam's white-green shorts from his lying position. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I printed out a copy of your schedule just so we can plan our time together, Dean."

Dean pushed himself up on his elbows, scowling at him. "Then why did you ask me when I'd be going to the station if you already knew?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Because a last minute change of plans is so uncommon for the fire department."

Dean lifted his eyebrows, giving him a valid point. He smirked then and shifted closer to plant a kiss at the corner of his mouth. "I get all tingly when you get all considerate like that, Sammy."

Sam laughed and pushed him away. "You jerk."

"No, but seriously. Thanks," Dean said, grabbing Sam's hand and pressing a kiss in its palm. "I've been a scatterbrain lately and it's good to know you've got my back, bro."

Sam stilled and cupped his hand against his cheek, pulling him in. "Always," he whispered back, smiling when Dean moved in closer with a feral glint in his eyes.

"You know what this means, don't you?"

"Dean, I just changed the sheets."

Dean gaped at him, set back. "Wow, never heard that one before."

Sam laughed out loud before mounting him and pinning him to the bed. "There's a first time for everything."

Dean tried to roll them over, but Sam had a firm grip on him, pressing his thighs against his flanks and holding his wrists to the bed. He gave him a questioning look. "Are you trying to tell me something here? Cause I'll say this upfront, I'm not into spanking, gagging or being tied up. Oh, and candle wax really just hurts me a whole hell of a lot."

Sam snickered, but didn't let go. "Just shut up." He kissed him languidly, asking silent permission for entrance with his tongue. Dean parted his lips and let him in, battling his tongue against his.

Sam was taking everything Dean was giving, greedily claiming every bit of him from his mouth with ferocious nips and careful bites.

"Sam, could you just--"

Sam chuckled low in his throat, a sound that went straight to Dean's groin making him bite back the groan that bubbled up in his throat. He knew Dean liked to touch when they did this, so he released his arms and began to slide lower Dean's body, kissing his way down, over his now much more defined abs and following the V-shaped path straight into his boxers.

"I love this, right here," Sam breathed, pulling the black fabric down. He pressed a kiss right above his patch of dark blond curls. "Love the smell of it, the taste of it…"

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean gritted out, gripping his hair just for the sake of holding on to something.

"Soon, Dean," Sam moaned, burying his face in his curls, "I'll do you soon, just let me have a taste of this first… God you smell so good."

"You kinky little… Oh fuck!"

Dean arched off the bed with a shout when Sam took him in between his lips. Just between his lips, no where near his tongue or his throat. And Dean was about to die, just because of those hot and wet puffs of air that caressed his tip teasingly.

Sam took him in his hands then, smearing the pre-cum over his lips, humming away happily. "Are you sure you won't consider some D&S?"

Dean moaned, all thought leaving his mind when Sam swallowed him whole with no interruption, his groan vibrating through him as if he was lying on a bed with magic fingers. "Isn't… Isn't that a portable Nintendo thingy?"

Sam let him go with a 'pop' and a grin. "No, it isn't." And he took him back down his throat, sucking harder.

Dean lost himself in the pleasure, sinking deeper and deeper in the feeling of Sam's tongue and throat working around him. Before he knew it, he was coming deep inside his mouth, eyes rolling up in his head from the excess stimuli.

He watched then through a cloud of daze, how Sam rose on his knees next him and completely took off his black boxers, throwing them somewhere behind him on the floor. He let him manhandle him since his body felt like a puddle of goo, as it always did after sex, and turned around with his stomach on the bed. "Am I going to be the only one to get naked tonight?" He drawled teasingly with a grin, closing his eyes at the liquid bliss coursing through his veins.

"Why? You wanted to take it with your boxers around your ankles?"

Dean shivered. Sam had gone dominant on him again. He would never admit to loving that side of him. He took a breath, shaky with anticipation when he heard Sam slicking himself up behind him and then nudging his legs apart to settle there. "So what is D&S? You never answered."

Sam pulled him back up on all fours without warning, his hands solidly holding his hips before one of them snaked up his chest and settled over his right breast, pulling him up on his knees. He landed a kiss on Dean's left shoulder and grinned, lining himself up.

Dean barely had the time to adjust before Sam's head breached him and pushed in, taking all air straight out of him with one burning, long stroke. "Fuck!" He screamed, gasping, feeling so full and trembling all over. It'd been a while since Sam had taken him without prepping him first. "God, Sam…" he whispered, throwing his head back when Sam's mouth attached itself to his throat, sucking hard.

Once Sam began his series of sharp, fast and precise snaps of hips, Dean knew there'd be nothing that would stop him so he just held on, squeezing their intertwined fingers against his lower belly as he gasped and moaned up to the ceiling, their other hands wrapped jointly around his renewed erection, pumping hard and fast in time to Sam's thrusts.

Sam made love the same way he had hunted Lilith; single mindedly and with nearly reckless ardor. Dean felt like tonight his intensity was going to burn him from the inside out. And then Sam shifted the position of his hips to a slightly lower position and Dean nearly lost it when every thrust hit him right the hell there. Again and again and again.

Dean lost his balance for a moment and landed his left hand on the pillows, but that didn't make Sam stop, on the contrary, he lifted his right foot and placed it flat on the bed for that extra push. By then, Dean was whimpering, needing to cum so badly he couldn't think of anything else. The sweat was dripping from the both of them and Dean watched how drops of it rolled down his nose and onto the pillows, felt some of them rolling down his trembling thighs and even some of Sam's sprinkling his back each time they slammed into each other.

"Almost, Dean. Come on, stay with me…" Sam murmured behind him, voice strained with the effort it took to maintain his current frantic pace.

"Jesus! Just… d-don't stop Sammy. God, please don't stop." he breathed back, bending over deeper to bite into the flesh of his left lower arm, effectively drowning out his screams.

With the first shot of hot release spilling within him, Dean whimpered and let go, crying out his name like a dying man.

They collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard.

"So, will you tell me what D&S is?" Dean winced when Sam pulled out of him.

Sam chuckled next to him and closed his eyes, putting his arms underneath his head. "Something that, I think, you'll come to like very much. Given the time."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!_**

**_-BDP-  
_**


	5. Fracture

**_Flash forward. We are now seven years after Sam and Dean adopted Julie._**

* * *

**Fracture**

* * *

Sam burst through the doors of the emergency service, holding Julie by the hand. They rushed towards the counter, both trembling with fear.

"Sam, you're here," the nurse said, retrieving some forms she'd put readily next to her computer.

He took a breath and felt Julie give him a squeeze in his hand in mutual worry. "Chris, is it bad?"

"He's been brought in 3 hours ago," The redheaded, middle aged woman peered up at him from above her glasses. "From what it says here, he's broken his left tibia and he's had some heavy smoke inhalation."

Sam ran his hand over his face at the news, part relieved and part worried worse. "Is he okay? Can we see him?"

Chris nodded, "Room 126, he must be resting now."

"Thank you."

They ran passed the reception and through the double doors leading further into the facility.

* * *

How many times had he seen his brother lying in hospital beds, beaten and bruised and broken? How many more times would he have to look at him like this?

The tubes, the machines and the squeaky, creepy cleanliness of it all would never grow on Sam.

Julie approached her father with cautious steps, ass if he would disappear on her if she moved to fast. Her usually cheerful face was all angst and worry, her eyes quivered with unshed tears. She sat down on the bed next to a sleeping Dean and took his black and blue right hand in hers, bringing it to her face in silent comfort. "Dad, he's going to be okay, right?"

Sam was looking at the cast they'd wrapped his left leg in, now suspended in the air like an overgrown and misshapen snowflake. He'd never walked into the room and instead nodded from where he was standing in the doorframe, a shaky smile cut over his lips. "He always springs back," his voice was trembling. "He promised the same this time, don't worry."

It was funny, he'd seen Dean in much worse shape than this before, but somehow he felt closer to losing him now than any other injury inflicted on him in the past had ever managed to.

She sniffled and nodded. "Yeah, he promised."

"Why are you two acting like I'm worse than I really am?" Dean croaked, eyes still closed. "I'm not dying am I?"

"Daddy!" Julie threw herself in his arms, making Dean go 'oomph' and his limbs jump slightly in a rather comedic kind of way.

"Ooh, easy there, sweetie," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "Where's my candy?"

"Daddy, I'm not 7 anymore," She giggled but nonetheless kissed him on his cheek. "Better?"

"Much," he smiled back. "How did the recital go?"

"Great, you should really come next time," she whispered, giving him another kiss.

"I'm sorry I missed it," he said, running his fingers through her long hair.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Surprisingly I feel okay, my throat is a little sore, but that's to be expected from smoke inhalation."

She turned around to look at the cast. "Does that hurt?"

"It comes and goes," he whispered back reassuringly. "They gave me something against the pain."

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I'm glad you're okay. Dad was pretty upset," she whispered before moving back.

Dean didn't expect anything else from his worrisome little brother. "Why won't dad give me some candy?"

Sam grunted and shamelessly rubbed his eyes dry. "You won't get any, you made me worry sick about your sorry ass all night!"

Dean let go of Julie and gave his brother an apologetic smile. "But I'm here, now. Can't you forgive me?"

"You jerk…" Sam whispered, shaking his head but moving closer. "You're such a jerk…" He fell into his strong embrace, crying and sobbing. "I can't lose you, you hear me? I fucking can't!" he whispered over his shoulder.

Dean nodded against his shoulder. "I know and I'm sorry I scared you."

"I'm in love with an idiot," Sam whispered back and they both chuckled.

Julie slid off the bed. "I'm going to see if I can get myself a coke. Coffee, dad?"

Sam turned and shook his head. "No, I'm fine, Jules."

"Okay," she whispered, closing the door with a small, soft smile.

"So what happened?" Sam cupped his face and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"We'd taken care of the fire and hosed the place down," Dean said, clearing his throat. Sam reached for the water standing readily next to the bed, giving his brother a sip. "I stayed behind with Gianni to do a last check up and it was when we reached the first floor that part of the second floor hallway collapsed. I guess I didn't jump out of the way in time or far enough."

Sam moved in and kissed him. "You've kept your promise and you're still here. I guess there isn't much more I can ask for for now. You're safe."

Dean smiled up at him. "Of course I am, I'm with you, Sammy." He then grinned mischievously, "D'you think they'll let you sleep over?"

Sam wrinkled his nose. "Get your mind out of the gutter, you horny fireman. If I'm to stay, then what about Julie?"

"She can stay at Elise's" Dean had a twinkle in his eye. "She has school to attend and finals to prepare, whereas you… don't."

"I still need to be available for my students."

"Blaah blah. Geez Sammy, don't be such a tight ass. Oh wait, belay that." And he smacked his brother on his backside, making him squeak.

They laughed and kissed again, sweet and tender.

"Guess what?" Dean whispered against his lips.

"What?" Sam breathed back.

"The doctor says I'm off duty for at least 3 months…"

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh…" Dean grinned into the kiss. "And…"

"And?" Sam reiterated, pressing another kiss on his brother's chin.

"And since my leg will take approximately 5 months to heal, I'll be assigned to do administrative work for a while."

Sam pulled away and couldn't contain his joy even if he'd wanted to. "Are you serious?"

Dean nodded, "I'm afraid so."

Sam grinned and attacked his neck again. "If only you weren't in this hospital, I'd ride you right now, nice and slow… Just the way you like it…"

Dean gulped, his underwear suddenly too tight. "Y-you would?"

"Of course, Dean," he purred, rubbing himself against him like a cat. "Fractures of the tibia require little movement from the patient in order to heal properly. I can't have you do all the work, so I guess I'll have to and you won't have to do a single thing." He moaned and bit his earlobe, "I mean, other than holding on…_ tight, _of course…"

Mental images of Sam riding his cock from the front, the back, on the couch, the kitchen table, with him against a wall, watching that cute little ass working it, up and down, swallowing him deep, clenching around him in sweet sweet torture, drenched in sweat first and then in pearly white, creamy cum…

"Three hours is long enough, don't you think?" Dean breathed, "Let's call the doctor, I want out of here."

Sam grinned back at his brother and licked his lips. "As you wish, big brother," he whispered, walking out of the room with a wink.

Dean bit his lower lip in appreciation as he watched his ass swing out of view. His eyes then settled on his cast.

"I know we just met, but you might be beneficial for my sex life," he grinned and placed one arm behind his head. "I have a feeling we're going to be great friends, you and me."

* * *

**_Come on peeps, do I keep going or not? Some feedback would be greatly appreciated. You keep reading this, so is it so hard to give a response?_**

**_-BDP-_**


	6. Lineage

**_Follows 'Fracture' by only a few months._**

**

* * *

Lineage

* * *

**

The waves crashed onto the shore, the wind picking up, making the many colorful kites soar higher up into the blue-grayish sky.

Her laugh pierced through the sound nullifying rolling of the waves, her small, naked feet planted solidly in the sand, steadying her. The black and pink kite fluttered and threatened to plum back down to earth with every pull of the wind and she'd squeal out of excitement and the effort it took to keep it suspended.

Sam sat down next to Dean with a sigh, thankfully taking the beer out of his brother's offering hands.

"That looks fun," Dean commented, taking another pull of his bottle.

Sam grinned and tucked back his hair behind an ear. "Looks easier than it really is, trust me," he breathed, opening his bottle.

They sat in silence, watching Julie directing her kite into the calm currents of air.

"Are we ever going to tell her?" Dean wondered, digging his good foot into the sand absentmindedly.

Sam took a breath and closed his eyes. "Is it really that important now?"

"If I recall it correctly, you were the one who brought it up as a counter-argument 7 years ago when we considered adoption," Dean whispered, looking at him. "She's thirtheen now, Sam and I don't know if you've noticed, but she's as curious as you were at that age. I just don't want her to figure it out the wrong way and I'm growing tired of telling her lies."

"Dean, you want her to know we're brothers?" Sam softly said, an edge of resolute disapproval clear in his voice. "Do you know what that is going to do to her? Are you serious? Dean?"

"Sam, she will figure it out sooner or later--"

"And you'd rather it to be sooner?" Sam hissed back from between his teeth. He took a swing and shook his head. "No."

"You don't call the shots on this!" Dean retorted, beginning to get irritated.

Sam chuckled humorlessly, "Oh, and you do?"

Dean gave him a withering look. "So you have no problem lying to her at all, is that it? I guess it's like riding a bike, huh? Gee Sam, what a fantastic example you make!"

Sam fell silent, staring hard at his brother. It was a low blow and he could tell Dean regretted it the moment he said it, but he couldn't care less now that his own frustration flared up. "Then I guess we know what that makes you," he said, his voice dead calm, his face a pale mask of crushed emotions. He pushed himself up, threw his bottle in the sand angrily and walked off.

"Shit."

Dean closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. He hadn't meant it, he'd blurted it out without thinking. That period in their lives had been the most strenuous one and both of them still had to go through its aftershocks years after, but nothing like this had ever come out of his mouth before. He could shoot himself in the head right now.

"Is it time for the appointment already?"

Dean quickly sniffled and cleared his throat. "Yeah, help me up sweetie, would you?"

Julie moved her rolled up kite higher up her back and wrapped her arm around Dean's shoulders. "You okay?"

"Yeah, one, two--"

Julie pulled him up and Dean pushed up on his good leg. He balanced himself for a few moments and then reached out for the forearm crutches she held out for him. "Thanks. Did you have fun?"

She nodded and brushed her long dark hair out of her face and behind her ears. "Yeah, Elise and I are coming back tomorrow if it's okay?"

They moved slowly towards the wooden trail leading up to the steps up the dune. "Grandpa Bobby is coming to visit."

"Oh, really?" she said with a smile, "That's awesome! Maybe he'll want to come to the beach… Oh, and maybe if he wants to, he can tell me and my friends stories around a campfire! He's so good at that!"

Dean chuckled and nodded, watching her bounce up the stairs with renewed excitement as she babbled on about how the wendigo story had always been one of her favorites and if grandpa would like to tell it again. He followed her up the stairs step by step, beginning to wonder if Sam hadn't been right about not telling her. They had no idea of knowing how she'd react and seeing her like that right now brought him the most joy. He loved how well she fitted between them, how good and natural it felt to have her around.

Their teenage daughter.

Their bright and bubbly daughter.

God, it was tiring.

Just like Sam used to be.

"Did you and dad have a fight?"

Dean pulled himself up on the last step and followed her down the small path in between Ms Gutson's house and the Yorkshires' place to the street. It was uncanny how fast children picked up on disputes between parents, and Julie had always seemed to be able to smell it in the air or something. "Yeah, we don't seem to see eye to eye on an issue."

She nodded and looked right and left before crossing towards their large driveway. "Can I put in my two cents?"

Dean rose an eyebrow at that, "Your two cents?"

She hauled her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "Well I'm assuming I have a part in it, so can I?"

Did he mention that atop of rivaling her dad in both intelligence an perception and being bubbly like any teenager her age, she was also bold and too much of a smart aleck at times?

So like he'd said before: tiring.

"I think I'll do without, thank you," he said, needing for her to land back on her feet. He walked passed her, determined to find Sam now and talk it out.

"Last time grandpa was here I asked him about the pictures I found in the attic. The ones where there's this man with a beard holding two little boys on the hood of the Impala. Your Impala, daddy."

Dean froze. "What were you doing up there?"

"When I asked about the woman with the blonde hair and the blue eyes, his eyes went sad," Julie continued, still standing in the middle of the driveway with her hands balled in fists by her side. "I know he's not yours or dad's father, you told me that. You told me that your real dad died a long time ago and that dad was a childhood friend."

Dean closed his eyes. Being confronted with their lie like this was too much. "Julie, stop."

Julie quieted, tears in her eyes. "That woman, in this picture. Those same two boys were with her in it. The baby had dark hair and hazel eyes. The other--"

He turned around then, lower lip trembling, heart beating with trepidation. His eyes were begging her. "Julie, please."

She moved closer, "That baby… was dad, wasn't it?"

He couldn't even look at her. He couldn't see the disappointment or revulsion in those beautiful eyes.

Julie took a shaky gasp, the passing breeze pulling the tears out of her eyes. "I knew it," she whispered. "You're brothers."

Dean hung his head, refusing to watch this nightmare come to fruition. It was all going to be over. The family he worked so hard to build would fall apart.

"Daddy," her soft voice called him and he dared to look up. She was smiling and wiping away her tears. "I've suspected it for a month now."

And that so didn't make him feel better.

"Why didn't you say something?" he whispered, the tears running freely now.

"Because, daddy!" she said, shaking her head. "Don't you get it? It doesn't matter!"

Dean gasped, flabbergasted.

"You love me, don't you?" she asked, taking another step closer, her eyes desperate. "You love dad, don't you?"

Dean said the only thing he could think of saying at that moment. "I love you both more than anything in this world."

"Whether you had told me or not, I still would've reacted this way," she said, sniffling. "You've both taken care of me since I was 6. You litterally saved me before I could even remember. I of all people can't let something like lineage or blood stand in between of what I need." She began to cry at that, rolling her eyes up in embarrassment and wiping away the falling tears. "And what I need is you. The both of you, so stop fighting about this, please. I don't care."

Dean let go of his brackets and pulled her in his arms in a tight embrace, crying along with her and kissing her head repeatedly.

Sam found them like that when he came out of the house to go search for his brother. Alarmed, he quickly descended the steps down to the driveway and placed a comforting hand on Julie's head and another on Dean's shoulder. Julie opened her arms and pulled him into the hug, burying her face in his stomach.

Sam looked up at his brother with a silent question.

Dean smiled back, his eyes red and swollen from the happy tears. "She knows."

* * *

**_This'll be the last entry I'll post here for now. I'm not satisfied by the response I got for this, so I'll see elsewhere for the time being. Thanks for reading.  
_**

_**-BDP-**_


	7. Gone with the drain?

**_Seventh_** piece to my **_'Someplace to call home'_**-verse. Sam tries out plumbing... slight crack ensues...

**_

* * *

Gone with the… drain?_**

* * *

"Dean just. Wait-- What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Would you stop squirming already? Okay, just lemme--"

"Fuck! Stop! Stop!"

"Huh. It's stuck."

"No, you think Einstein?"

Dean glared at him, "Do you want to stay stuck?"

Sam glared back, "Obviously not, genius."

"Then shut the fuck up and let me get your gianormous hand out of our kitchen sink drain!"

Sam grunted something incomprehensible and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, more lip and I'll leave your stupid ass stuck to the sink!"

"Just do something," Sam sighed, tired of bickering.

Dean set to work, moving to go stand behind his brother so he could look over his shoulder. Sam was slightly bent over as he was in wrist-deep, his left shoulder now aching.

"Ok," Dean whispered in his ear, "Can you turn your hand in there?"

"No," Sam replied with a sigh, "Just don't pull at it; it feels swollen."

"Don't worry," Dean assured him and opened the cold water. "This should help."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. Why hadn't he thought of that?

Dean smirked at his brother's reaction. "Next time you want to play plumber, Sammy, don't."

"Oh because you're so much better at it," Sam whispered back with a scowl.

Dean laughed and kissed him on his cheek. "That's why I always call a plumber. I know when to call a stop to my ego."

Sam chose to ignore the comment and instead winced when he finally managed to move his hand a little. "Ow. I think it's sprained."

"Easy," Dean carefully wrapped his hand around his brother's wrist and gently pulled. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just don't pull too hard."

"It's okay, just relax It'll get out."

Sam moaned at the pain that shot up his arm, groaning at the added pain in his shoulder. "Fuck…"

"We're almost there, Sam come on."

Sam gritted his teeth as he felt his hand slowly come out of the hole and then gave a loud growl when it finally came free. "Ah! Shit!"

"It's okay, let me look at it," Dean took a dishtowel from the counter behind him and put it under Sam's swollen hand. The skin around his wrist looked bruised. "Alright, it's not that bad, Sammy."

"It still hurts like a bitch," Sam complained with a pout that made Dean smile in endearment.

There was suddenly a piercing scream coming from the first floor, followed by rapid footsteps descending the stairs.

Julie suddenly stood in the archway of the kitchen in her dark red bathrobe, hair a sloppy wet mess on her shoulders. She was still holding her toothbrush.

"Don't tell me you tried to play at plumbing again, dad!"

Dean grinned and looked at his brother. "Lemme guess, you accidentally turned off the boiler downstairs while trying to cut off the water supply, is that it?"

Sam suddenly strangely intrigued by the fruit bowl standing on the breakfast table.

Julie rolled her eyes. "I'm going over to Elise!"

"So what was it that was stuck in the drain anyway?" Dean asked with an amused expression, watching their 16 year old daughter stomp back up the stairs.

Sam scowled , huffing. He mumbled something beneath his breath that Dean didn't catch.

"Your what?"

"My ring fell in there, Dean," he mumbled a little louder.

Dean shook his head, still smiling. "Why didn't you just unscrew the pipe down there?"

"Because by the time the idea occurred to me, I was already stuck!"

Dean laughed at that for a good two minutes.

Sam rolled his eyes with another huff, holding his right hand loosely with his left one. "Hardy har har, you gonna drive me to the hospital or what?"

"Just as long as you swear that you will never try to plumb anything ever again. Both for mine and Julie's sake."

Sam's face turned an angry shade of red and he turned away from Dean and towards the door leading to the garage.

Dean's smile slowly faded and he glanced back at the sink. He looked down into the drain and sure enough, he could see the silver ring glistening at the bottom. He took the ladle of the utensils' rack and turned it around, dipping it curved ending into the pipe. It didn't even take him a minute to fish to the ring back out.

He looked at it for a while after he washed it, remembering when he gave it to Sam nearly ten years ago. Their anniversary was coming up, so he pocketed the platinum band and thought about what he could put on the inside of the ring to commemorate the fifteen years of their hunting-free life.

Or perhaps he should just get him a book. Or dinner or something.

He'd figure something out, as long as it prevented his brother from losing it down the drain again.


	8. Disclosure

**_Note_**_: Julie has turned 17 in this one._

* * *

Disclosure

* * *

The skies were threatening with rain again, the waves of the ocean restlessly licking onto the shore.

They were running in sync, both keeping up with the tempo of the other, controlling their breathing and measuring their efforts.

When they arrived at the paved road at the end of the promenade, they stopped and clocked their watches.

"102 minutes 14 seconds," Julie breathed with a grin. "Not bad, dad!"

Sam chuckled up at her from his bent over position, the strands of his hair plastered to his forehead. "I'm not bad? You're the one who ended up crawling to the finish line on hands and knees the first time I let you come with me!"

She giggled and pulled her right foot up against her backside to stretch the muscles. "Well, what can I say? Youth wins over old age?" She jumped out of the way when he made a grab for her, sticking her tongue out playfully. "And I've been practicing with daddy, too. So you just suck!"

Sam laughed, stood straight and began his own stretching exercises. "It's been a while since I've had to jog like this… It feels really good."

"You know," Julie said with a mischievous smirk, "when we went running with daddy last Sunday, he did mention he missed the weekly jogs the both of you two used to have."

Sam chuckled, "He and I used to run this course under an hour and a half."

"Whoa, seriously?!" Julie exclaimed, genuinely surprised. "9 miles in 1 hour 30?!"

"Yeah," Sam said, reminiscing. "We've both kept ourselves pretty fit almost our entire life."

Julie tucked a long dark strand of her hair that had gotten loose from her messy bun behind an ear and then slowly brought her arms up from her sides to a point above her head, inhaling deeply as she did so. "Because of your father?"

Sam gave her a semi-nod and mimicked her gestures. "Our dad was a marine, and he put a lot of effort in keeping himself and us in top-notch physical health."

Julie nodded back, lowering her arms and exhaling. It made sense to her now. Ever since she'd been a little girl, her fathers had made sure that she wouldn't have a minute to laze about the house. They'd signed her up for both soccer and basketball practice when she was barely eight, but she ended up choosing ballet as an after school activity--to the complete surprise of her parents. It was sort of safe to say that growing up, Julie didn't exactly have the grace of a dancer, but more that of a tree climbing, soccer playing tomboy who could never seem to keep herself out of trouble.

Sam could remember the proud smirk Dean hid behind his hand when the principal told them that Julie punched a boy in the face for making jokes about the black-painted miniature version of her father's Impala she always carried with her in her back pack.

When she was nine, Sam and her ran into a homeless man when they came out of the movie theater and he'd been moved to see her run off towards the needy man and offer him the last of the candy she had. She'd asked Dean to drive her to the nearest shelter every Sunday once she knew their town had one.

It was when she turned 10 that she began to notice the way other girls her age acted. She quickly realized that she wasn't being invited to parties because she was always playing with other boys and acting like one of them most of the time.

One morning both Sam and Dean had been awoken by a crying 11 year old Julie sitting at the end of their bed. Sam had immediately pushed the sheets off and crawled over to her, but she'd moved away, shaking her head. Dean had noted how she'd been clutching her sleeping dress and moved closer in turn.  
Sam watched them whisper softly to each other before he and Dean exchanged a look and then how Dean and Julie both went to the bathroom. Once there, Sam saw Dean open the drawer where they'd put some menstrual pads and tampons.  
Relief and a sense of pride flooded over him and he got out of the bed to assist his brother and their daughter on this important day.

After that, Julie noticeably changed. She didn't climb trees anymore, and chose to drop soccer and basketball for ballet. The one thing that didn't change though, was her love for cars and her father's Impala.

So, between school and its activities, ballet and volunteering, she really didn't have the time to watch TV all day, or let alone felt the need to. She'd grown into a responsible, sportive, young woman.

"Wasn't grandpa Bobby a marine as well?"

Sam cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner at that and shrugged. "No, he wasn't. Why?"

She shrugged , "Just wondering."

Sam had seen that look on her face before. The one that told him that she was trying to figure something out, without pushing too much for information. He knew that look. He'd invented that look!

"Alright, spill it," he said, stretching the muscles in his neck.

"What's a 'hunter'?"

The utter surprise on his face gave him away and he knew it the moment he saw her take a shaky breath.

"You were going to find out sooner or later," he whispered back. "I wanna bet you typed it into a search engine?"

"Typed in 'Bobby Singer' actually. It was for a genealogy project for school," she said, her face drawned of color.

She was trembling.

Sam took a steadying breath and nodded, trying to keep cool. "We'll wait until Dean comes back, but I can tell you this; it's not the life we want for you."

She felt disoriented for a moment, felt like throwing up the next and then finally couldn't find the strength to return in her legs. She sat herself on a nearby stone bench with her face between her legs, gulping for air. "So… it's all-- real?"

Sam sat next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. "If you're referring to the stories Bobby told you, yeah." He remembered the way he reacted when Dean told him the first time. He had been so young back then and scared. Nothing Dean had told him back then had been able to calm him and he would understand if Julie felt the same right now.

"I-- I need some air," she whispered, breaking free from his hold and moving to stand on shaky legs. She broke into a run a few moments later and he watched her go.

He completely understood.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨

A storm was raging outside now and she watched the rivulets of water run down the glass of her window. A photo album was lying open on her lap, the smiling faces of people she will never know looking up at her. She wiped away the tear that fell on a woman with black hair and clear blue eyes and took a steadying breath.

"When we decided on adopting you, we thought best to keep the supernatural away from you."

Julie turned red rimmed eyes towards Dean standing in her doorway.

Dean watched her close the album and hold it close to her chest. "Sam and I both realized that adopting you would inevitably put you in contact with all of that. But as long as you didn't make a choice concerning the supernatural, we decided that we would protect you from it against all costs."

"First I find out you're brothers," she whispered, tears still running down her face. "Then dad tells me that all those stories Grandpa Bobby used to tell me are real?"

Dean stood silent.

"You know, my entire life I've always felt like I've been living a dream. When my parents and my brothers died in that car accident I was barely six months old. I wasn't supposed to have survived that, and I wouldn't have, if you hadn't been there." She put her feet on the floor and sniffled. "When I found out that you were the fireman who pulled me out of the car, I wanted to believe that someone or something watched over me that day and brought me to you."

She stood and looked at him with a smile. "I know now, that there was."

Dean lowered his eyes and sighed. "No, don't stay that."

She gave him a confused look. "Why not? If Wendigos and Pagan Gods are real, why wouldn't there be opposite forces? Like Angels?"

"I'm not saying they don't exist. I'm saying that the Angels are just as confused as we are," he replied with a defeated sigh. "And that God doesn't seem to care."

She sat back down on her window seat, awe struck. "You met them?"

Dean snorted and walked into her room to sit in front of her at the end of her bed. "Long story short: I went to Hell once and an Angel pulled me out to fight a battle that they ended up royally screwing up. Sam died twice because of them and nearly had his soul ripped to bits by the darkest evil to ever walk this earth. I'm not a fan of those up there, but if you want to believe they're watching over you, you better know it's not without a hidden agenda."

She held up her hands, a perplexed expression on her face. "Wait, so Angels are really real and... you went to Hell?!"

Dean smiled complacently. "I have something I want to show you."

"More family secrets?"

He smirked back and stood. "No, more like a heirloom." He reached out for her and she took his outstretched hand. "If you're ready, I'd like to show you my journal."

"Daddy, that sounded so lame."

"I know," he said, rubbing his free fingers over his forehead. "I can't be the epitome of kickass all the time okay? And it's my hunter's journal, not like the one I know you've been keeping."

"Daddy!"

"I never read it, I swear!" he laughed as they were now climbing the small stairs up towards the attic.

"You better not, if you value your fingers that I'm holding!"

Their banter continued on until they reached the attic and the door fell shut.

No one noticed the man with the beige trench coat who appeared in the hallway of the first floor, looking up at the stairs leading to the attic, unspoken determination in his cerulean eyes.


	9. Reunion

_Follows up to 'Disclosure' by a couple of weeks.

* * *

_

Reunion

* * *

The door fell shut behind her with a loud smack.

Dean opened it immediately after her and locked it.

"Julie! Julie, you get back here right now! I'm not done talking to you!"

Sam came out of the kitchen with concerned look on his face. "What is going on?"

Dean gave him an exasperated look and then turned to the stairs again. "Julie!"

Sam dropped the dish towel on the nearby island and stepped into the living room. "Dean, what's wrong?"

"Our 17 year old daughter was caught topless behind the bleachers at school!"

"What?"

Dean nodded; giving his brother's stupefied reaction reason because it had been his own as well. He ran his hands through his hair and grunted. "She's suspended for 2 weeks! Her and Elise!"

Sam frowned at that, "Elise?"

Dean gave him a telling look and the frown dissipated from Sam's face only to be replaced by surprised wonderment.

"I know!" Dean grunted, taking off his jacket and placing it on the nearby key table. "How come we didn't see this coming?"

"Dean, how could we have?" Sam helplessly replied, walking over to his brother. "I'm mean, they've been best friends since they were 11 and nothing showed that they liked each other more than that…"

Dean sighed, seemingly calming down. "You know what she said to me in the car? She said that I couldn't judge her because you and I aren't exactly the epitome of normal either."

Sam sat down on the nearby couch, a sorrowful expression on her face. "She said that?"

"Like I would ever judge her for liking girls," Dean whispered. "This is real to her, Sam."

"What are we going to do?"

"Have a talk with Elise and her parents," Dean said, looking up at the top of the stairs. "And make her listen to what we have to say about all of this."

-----------------

"I don't want to talk to you!"

Sam knocked on her door again, balancing the tray with dinner on his right hand. "Jules, it's me. Can I please come in?"

There was no answer and so he entered cautiously and placed the tray on her desk. She was lying on her bed, face buried into a large pillow, her long dark hair falling all around her.

Sam sat down next to her and placed a comforting hand on the small of her back. "I'm so sorry, Jules."

"It's not fair!" she whimpered, sniffling. "I love her! When will I be able to see her now?"

"Hey, none of this is your fault," he said, scooting closer. "Her parents did what they thought was right for her."

"By sending her all the way to New York?!" Julie turned herself on her side to look at him, the look in her eyes breaking his heart. "They don't even care, dad," she sobbed. "They just want to keep us apart."

Sam pulled her up and into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "Why did you never tell us?"

"I didn't know how you guys would react," she whimpered, holding on to him tightly, "I was scared."

"What did you think we would do?" Sam rocked them softly back and forth, "If this is real for you, we would have found a way to make it work. Like when you decided you wanted to be a vegetarian?"

She chuckled, "This is a bit different than that, dad."

"How is that so?" Sam replied, "You've decided to set aside the meat and go with vegetables, nothing wrong with that."

She laughed. "I still like guys, dad. I just like girls too."

"Oh."

"Dad, what am I supposed to do?" she pulled back from the embrace, staring at her covers, forlorn.

"That all depends on what you're prepared to do," Sam said, giving her an encouraging smile. "Though make no mistake, both Dean and I condemn you taking off your clothes behind the bleachers of your school."

She blushed in embarrassment, "We got carried away…"

Sam shook his head, not wanting to hear _that_ from his own daughter. "Be that as it may, you have to decide for yourself if you're ready to face the consequences if you decide to continue your relationship with Elise behind her parents' back."

"So, does this mean you're ok with us being together?" she asked hopefully.

"Julie, look. We know how it is, the first time, you think everyone opposing you only wants to see you unhappy, but we don't. We only want what's best for you—"

She moved away from him, scowling. "And you don't think this is good for me?"

"Don't put words in my mouth, Julie," Sam said in a reprimanding tone, "listen and let me finish."

She folded her arms over her chest defiantly and sat back, blinking away her tears.

"We only want what's best for you and you should really think about what's good for you _and_ Elise if you love her so much."

"What do you mean?"

Sam took one of her hands in his and smiled. "Like I said before, there are consequences to all of this. Are you sure you've taken them all in account? Do the benefits overweigh the risks?"

It was obvious that she hadn't given it much thought and therefore fell silent. "Well, how did you guys do it?"

Sam smiled sadly, "Our circumstances were different than yours. We didn't think we would live this long. Our lifestyle then didn't exactly give us many chances for a long lifespan."

Julie sighed. "But you guys are brothers, your relationship must've hit a lot resistance too and yet you're still together! You made it work!"

"Julie, we were older too when we figured it out," Sam said, "We had both lived separate lives before being together and we took in all the risks when we decided to be a couple."

"But—"

"All we're asking is for you to think this through," Sam pleaded. "We don't want to see you get hurt." He moved closer to kiss her forehead and left when it didn't look like she was going to talk to him more.

---------------------------------

"How did it go?"

Sam sat next to Dean on the couch and took him in his arms. "We can only hope she listened. What she decides to do with it is up to her."

"You're a great dad, Sammy," Dean whispered, kissing him softly on his chin as he moved to straddle him. "A better one than I am right now anyway." He rest his head on Sam's chest and closed his eyes.

"You're a great dad too, Dean," Sam said back, petting Dean's hair. "And she knows we love her."

"Yeah."

The sound of fluttering of wings had them both looking up and behind the couch.

A very familiar looking man in a tan trench coat suddenly stood in their hall. "Dean. Sam."

"Castiel?!" they exclaimed at the same time.

The Angel nodded solemnly. "Long time no see."

Dean quickly de-mounted Sam. "What the hell are you doing here? Last time we saw you, you were going into the light after Lucifer was sent back to Hell."

Castiel's gaze trailed up the stairs. "I've been sent here to look after… Julie."

"Julie?" Sam reiterated, standing up in turn. "What do you want her for?"

"Like I said, to look after her," Castiel replied, looking at them again. "She's just left the house."

"What?" Dean stormed past him and up the stairs.

"What do you mean, she's left the house?" Sam whispered, alarmed.

Dean came back down the stairs with a bewildered look in his eyes. "Sam! Julie's gone!"

Sam turned to Castiel. "Where did she go?"

The Angel gave them lingering looks. "Have you ever noticed strange things about your adoptive daughter?"

"What the Hell are you talking about?! We have to find her!" Dean descended the rest of the steps and went for his jacket.

"Dean, wait," Sam said, stopping his brother from going out the door. "Cas, what are you talking about?"

"Julie is psychic."

"Stop fooling around, Cas," Dean said, trying not to let the repercussions of what the Angel just said get to him.

"Heightened sense of intuition, knowing things she shouldn't even know about? Ring any bells?"

Sam frowned, "We've never been able to keep secrets from her for long."

"Sammy, come on! She's just a very smart kid!" Dean said.

Castiel turned to Dean. "One of her powers is token-object reading, Dean."

"Psychometry?" Dean asked.

"One of her powers?" Sam wondered.

Castiel sat down on one of the bottom steps of the stairs. "She's still developing her abilities, but she's at a crossroads and you two needed to know what she is before you go hunting the ones after her."

"Who's after her?" Sam asked, taking his jacket off the hallstand.

"Who else?" Dean grunted, opening the door. "Can't believe we're doing this again after 20 years."

Sam watched Dean walk out of the door and then turned to the Angel. "You've been watching us for a while, haven't you?"

Castiel looked at him with that same blankness that always said so much. He disappeared a few moments later.

Sam looked around a last time and then turned off the lights before exiting.


End file.
